


Like A Crow On A Wire

by fortunate_cookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Holding Hands, Lots of blushing, M/M, bc i love bill cipher, boys holding hands, caring for an animal, helping a bird fly again, hinata knows he's just patient, it's just all so gay, kageyama is so in love it hurts me, oh yeah the birds name is bill, there's a lot of staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunate_cookie/pseuds/fortunate_cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata discovers a crow with a broken wing. Kageyama helps him care for it until it can fly again. Or the one about Kageyama being helplessly in love with Hinata and he doesn't even know it yet, and also there's a bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Crow On A Wire

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from tumblr ! it's way overdue bc i'm a procrastinator and my wifi was out for a month. anyway, enjoy

"Dumbass Hinata hurry up!" 

"Shut up Bakayama! Have _some_ patience will you?" 

The tall raven grumbled to himself and looked impatiently towards the short ginger haired boy that was currently changing out of his sweat soaked t-shirt and into a fresh, dry one. He looked away quickly when he felt his stomach make a weird twist at the sight of the shorter of the two's naked chest. Shaking his head he walks out of the club room and decides to wait outside. Why Kageyama is even wasting his time waiting on the annoying brat is beyond him. He walks toward the railing and leans his forearms on it and glances at the sky. He notes the dark grey clouds beginning to form, and the air around him starting to feel moist and humid. He wonders if it's going to rain. He's so lost in thought he doesn't hear the door to the club room open, nor does he notice the evil grin pop up on a certain orange haired decoy. 

Now there are only two things in the world that can really scare Kageyama Tobio; one of those things is the thought that the world will one day run out of milk, and apparently the other thing is a sprightly boy with hair like flames and a very loud voice. The idiot jumps on Kagayama's back and practically screams in his ear,"HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDEEEE" which causes the raven to let out an undignified yelp and flail his arms in every direction. The boy on his back gets a direct hit to his face and squeaks, jumping off the taller boys back. He takes one look at the raven's face and sees his wild terrified eyes, chest heaving, and hair practically standing up on end, and it causes the petite boy to cry out in laughter. 

"O-oh my God! Hahahah! Y-you should see your face right now!", Hinata got out in between fits of laughter. 

Kageyama face was practically on fire, his cheeks were flushed and his body felt too warm. But, this wasn't a time to be embarrassed. No. No this was a time to commit murder and hide the body where no one will find it. His blue eyes hardened, narrowing dangerously and he set his mouth into a thin line, an ominous aura surrounded him and the spiker's laughs quickly die off. The orange haired boy quickly backed away from his teammate, hands held up in front of him trying to pacify the other boy. 

"H-hey now. It was just a little joke Kageyama..." 

Silence. 

Hinata immediately begins to regret his "little joke" and laughs nervously looking anywhere but Kageyama's face. He looks at his empty wrist and says,"Oh gosh would you look at the time. Well nice practice today, I should head home." All Kageyama does is grin, and it sends an unpleasant shiver down Hinata's spine. Then he says one word that has Hinata moving faster than the raven's ever seen. 

"Run."

Hinata screams and takes off in the direction his bike is at, Kageyama close behind him. He reaches his bike, kicks up the kickstand but before he could get on a body collides with his, sending them both to the ground. He lands on his back, his bike falling to the ground with a loud clang of metal. He looks up to see a pair of deep, steel blue eyes locked onto his hazel ones. The ominous aura is still surrounding the taller boy and Hinata is scared for his life. He honestly thinks the setter is going to seriously hurt him or worse, never toss to him again. The taller boy is about to strangle his teammate to death when he sees Hinata has his eyes shut tight, his body shaking all over. He feels his heart clench uncomfortably at the sight; his eyes widen and instead of strangling him, he grabs a fistful of surprisingly soft hair and grumbles out,"Dumbass, just don't scare me like that.." Hinata's hazel eyes snap open, he let's out a breathless sigh of relief, grins apologetically and laughs out a weak, "Don't count on it.." 

Kageyama stands up from the ground, dusting off his clothes. He watches as the spiker picks up his bike, listening to him mumble things like "Stupid Kageyama" and "Bastard", and laughs quietly to himself. Once Hinata got his bike up and his bags settled, he motioned Kageyama to start walking with him. 

The raven doesn't really know when they had started a tradition of always walking home together, but they never fail to wait for one another and walk home together, only parting when they each had to go in their respective direction to their house. He decides he doesn't really mind. He's usually quiet during their walks, listening to Hinata talk a mile a minute about anything and everything. Sometimes it's not even volleyball related, and Kageyama will catch himself staring fondly at the middle blocker's animated face, the way his eyes would light up anytime he brings up volleyball, and how he uses his hands when he talks, probably not even noticing it himself. Right now Kageyama thinks Hinata is talking about meat buns, or was it knee pads? He's not really listening, too busy watching the soft breeze brush Hinata's face, making his hair look like dancing flames. 

The setter berates himself for staring, shakes himself out of his stupor and looks up ahead of him. He makes sure he doesn't look back at the spiker, knowing he's gonna end up staring again. They walk on together. Hinata talking about anything that pops into his head. Kageyama putting in little "Hmm's" and "Ahh's" to let Hinata know he's not completely ignoring him. It satisfies Hinata enough that the orange haired boy continues on. He glances around, taking in the environment around them. The houses are tightly packed together, fences lining the sides, separating them. Electric poles tower above them, a tangle of wires in the air. The sky is cloudy but the sun is trying to peak out. 

He's so engrossed in his surroundings that it takes Kageyama a minute of walking to notice that there is an absence of orange hair beside him. He comes to an abrupt stop and turns around to see from afar Hinata standing motionless in front of some bushes growing along a fence. He walks back to where the spiker is standing. There's a look of concentration on his face and Kageyama can't help but make fun of him for it. 

"Dumbass, your face looks like you're taking a shit" 

"Shhhh! I heard something!" 

Angry that he got no response out of Hinata, Kageyama tries again to get a rile out of him but the words never come out because he hears a soft, almost inaudible caw. He sees Hinata perk up at that, the ginger walking cautiously toward the bushes. Hinata stops just centimeters from them, crouches low and turns his head to the side and leans in to listen again. Kageyama doesn't move, too afraid if he does he'll scare away whatever made the noise. After a few beats of silence, Kageyama hears it again and this time it's accompanied by the sound of rustling. Hinata moves centimeters in front of the bushes and parts the shrubbery to peer behind it. 

The setter hears rather than sees Hinata's reaction. 

"UWAH! Kageyama there's a crow and I think he's hurt. His wing looks a little weird...gross." 

Hinata turns and the setter is met with bright, wide hazel eyes locked onto him. The setter feels his chest tighten when their eyes meet. The spiker's eyes look determined and he turns back toward the bushes and slowly leans forward, his upper half disappearing. The ginger reappears, only this time he brought company. In his hands, is most definitely a crow and the setter winces in sympathy at the sight of its wing. It was bent at an odd angle and it's feathers are clumped with mud. Kageyama steps closer to get a better look but as soon as he got closer to Hinata the crow starts screeching and flapping its one good wing. The setter jumps back immediately and watches as Hinata tries to pacify the small flying mammal. He frowns, but isn't surprised that the animal doesn't like him. He doesn't know if it's his height or his face, but Kageyama seems to frighten any animal he comes within a close vicinity to. 

"Heheh. He doesn't like you Kageyama~" 

"Sh-shut up dumbass!" 

Hinata's laughter fills the muggy air, and Kageyama thinks he'd like to listen to Hinata laugh until forever probably. But soon after Hinata's laughter died down he looks to the crow with a frown. Kageyama watches Hinata's nimble fingers gently poke and prod at the crow's injured wing. He sees the decoy's eyebrows furrow then suddenly his blue eyes are met with bright, hazel ones. Determination and a desire to protect flicker across the orange haired boy's face. The setter feels his cheeks flush with the intensity of it. 

"Hey Bakayama..." 

"Dumbass Hinata that's not my name!" 

"...I'm gonna take care of this crow until his wing's better. I'm gonna help him fly again." 

Kageyama's annoyance dissipated at the tone of Hinata's voice. His words were spoken quietly, but it was the promise and resilience in his words that seemed to reverberate in Kageyama's chest and ring in his ears. He looks at the shorter boy in awe. The corners of the setter's mouth quirk up just the slightest. But it's gone just as soon as it appeared. Hinata caught it though, yet he said nothing. 

"Let's go dumbass.." 

"So mean~" 

\---- 

 

The duo arrive at the section in town where they usually separate and go to their respective homes. Something was different this time, though. That thing being an injured crow that was set in the basket of Hinata's bicycle, wrapped in a slightly damp gym towel. They both paused and it was silent for about 10 seconds until Kageyama spoke.   
"Umm...well I'll just ahhh, my home is this way so I'm gonna go...now" 

"You know Kageyama..." the ginger haired boy trailed off, looking down at his worn out sneakers. He looked almost nervous? There's a slight tint of pink to his cheeks and he was shuffling around nervously, which was kind of irritating to the setter. The raven stepped closer to the jittery boy, making Hinata tense up. Kageyama then raised his hand he placed it on the back of orange unruly hair, then slapped it. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" 

"You were just standing there not saying anything and it was pissing me off because you kept moving too much!" 

Hinata shot Kageyama a watery glare. "Well excuse me for being a little nervous!", retorted the ginger. This caught the setter's attention. He arched a well groomed brow, "What the hell would you be nervous for?" Hinata's cheeks flushed, and he laughed breathlessly, "You're right. I hate it when you're right." Confused, Kageyama was about to ask what his teammate was talking about but was interrupted with Hinata asking him a question that made his own cheeks turn a color of their own.   
"Do you wanna come over to my house?" 

Kageyama and Hinata had never been to each other's house before. Hell, Kageyama had never been to anyone's house besides his own. He felt that tightening in his chest again. Trying to keep his face as neutral as possible he answered smoothly, "Sure. I don’t have anything else to do." Hinata's face immediately lit up with a thousand watt smile. Kageyama had to look away. "Great! You can help me set up a place for this little guy!", Hinata exclaimed while pointing to the crow still nestled in the bicycle basket. Kageyama had forgotten it was in there. Remembering how it freaked out when he got close to it, the setter frowned, "No way. I'll just watch you." 

"Don't be lazy Kageyama!" 

"I'm not being lazy dumbass! Do you not remember it tried to eat my face when I got close to it!?" 

"Heheh." 

"Did you just laugh??" 

"Eh? Wh-what? No! Stupid Kageyama is hearing things! Come on let's go." 

"Oi! Don't call me stupid you idiot!" 

The pair argued all the way to Hinata's house, pausing for Kageyama to call out 'Excuse the intrusion', then up until they got into Hinata's room. "You're parents aren't here?", Kageyama inquired while looking around the room. It was messy. No surprise there. There were poster's of something volleyball related on each of the four walls, clothes were thrown haphazardly across the floor and Hinata's desk (does he even use it?) was covered with papers and empty drink cans. Hinata's unmade bed was tucked against a wall with a stray volleyball on it. "No, my mom is visiting grandma today and Natsu is with her.", Hinata replied while trying to clear an area to lay the crow on. "Is Natsu your sister?", the setter asks while going to hover awkwardly near Hinata's bed. 

"Yeah. Little sister actually. Don't let her trick you though. She may look cute and harmless but she's actually a demon", Hinata laughs. Kageyama isn't sure if he's joking or not. He doesn't ask anymore questions. 

Hinata's cry of triumph pull Kageyama out of a daydream about a pool filled with milk and a suspicious gummy bear swimming in it. "I got it!", the ginger exclaims excitedly while rummaging through his closet. "What did you get dumbass?", the setter questioned while finally sitting down on the ginger's bed. "Rude Kageyama! Anyway, I have this old box that I used to help me reach things that were too high for me to reach, and before you say anything....shut up", Hinata explains and quickly cutting off his teammate before he could tease him about his height. 

Kageyama watched on as the short spiker makes the injured crow's 'nest' and listening with mirth, the orange haired boy mumble to himself every now and then. Finally when the boy was done, he plucked the crow from it's confines of the towel it was wrapped in and placed it in the box. He whipped around and looked excitedly at his teammate, nodding his head in the direction of the box trying get the setter to come look. Cautiously the setter makes his way to Hinata who's sitting on his knees. Kageyama stands or well, looms is a better way to describe it. The ginger laughs, all squinty eyes and bright smiles. "Bakayama your gonna scare anybody with the way your standing right now. Come, sit like me", Hinata giggles out much to the setters chagrin. Begrudgingly, the raven joins him. There in Hinata's homemade little nest is the injured crow quietly sleeping. The bottom of the box is covered in random papers, and the crow instead of being wrapped in Hinata's sports jacket, is now wrapped in a pink baby blanket. "Why is the blanket pink? Did you steal your sisters?", Kageyama jests trying not to smile at the offended look on his spiker's face. 

_His._

Hinata isn't his. Where the hell did that come from? 

"-yama! Are you even listening to me?", an exasperated voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "What", he answers lamely. He sees Hinata's pink lips pull down into a frown. Kageyama snaps his attention up to hazel eyes, "I said that it's my baby blanket rude. Also, have you told your parents where you are?" The raven pales in an instant. He quickly stands up and bolts out the room. "Hey! Where are you going? Kageyamaaa!", Hinata shouts while chasing after him. The orange haired boy makes it to the entryway where Kageyama is struggling to get his shoes back on. The sight makes him giggle into his hand and he walks over to the raven, "Kageyama you idiot." The boy just sends a glare in Hinata's direction. "Shut up dumbass I just forgot ok. Anyway, I have to go", Kageyama explains while hoisting his bags onto his shoulders. Hinata smiles. Kageyama has to look away again. "Er...th-thanksforhavingme", he rushes out. Hinata tilts his head in confusion, brows furrowing,"What?" The setter sighs lowly,"Thanks for having me..." The orange haired boy stares in shock at his teammate (friend?) before an ear splitting grin graces his features. "Thanks for coming." 

Kageyama nods curtly before turning to walk out the door. He hears it shut with a soft click and walks down the steps. He takes about six steps before he hears the door open again and a familiar voice call out, "Hey Bakayama..." The raven turns to look at the petite spiker, the sun is completely hidden behind the clouds, but Kageyama thinks he's standing in a doorway. The spiker's hair is swaying in the wind and his eyes are bright when he speaks. Kageyama's eyes widen at his words and for a moment he stares at the boy with hair like dancing flames. His eyes lock with hazel ones and he nods, short but full of promise. In response he's met with a smile too bright and eyes too squinty. Kageyama turns around and begins his tread home, replaying those words in his head. 

_Do you want to come back tomorrow?_

~~~ 

 

Kageyama did come back tomorrow and day after that. He didn't do much, just sat and watched Hinata. Watched as he switched out the paper with new ones, complaining that "It smells baaaad Kagayama! Ew I got some on my finger gross nooooo!" 

He did help once though. Hinata came in one day with a small stick, rubber bands, and ace bandage, dropped them on Kageyama's lap and told him to do something useful. That useful something was putting what Hinata called a 'splint' on the birds wing and then wrap it in the bandage while Hinata held it down. At first all the setter did was give the spiker a blank stare and a deadpan, "No". Then Hinata pouted and the next thing Kagayama knew he was putting a splint on a crow's wings. It struggled and a few feathers flew but Kageyama was successful. He's still kinda scared of the crow though. 

Everyday Kageyama came over and "helped" Hinata. He actually met Hinata's mom one day, it was exceedingly awkward and Kageyama tried not to scare Natsu who was basically a miniature Hinata. 

This went on for about a month, Kageyama going to Hinata's, and after that first day the setter did remember to call his mom each time. Kageyama knocks on the door, Hinata's mom answers and informs him that Hinata is in his room and to make himself at home. Kageyama walks into Hinata's room and is suddenly bombarded with a face full orange hair that smelled overwhelmingly like...apples? "GAH! Kageyama finally I need you to help me clean Bill!", cried the flame haired boy while going to gather....wait. 

"You named it?", Kageyama inquired in a are-you-serious-you-named-a-wild-animal tone. "Course! It’s only right that he has a name since we're taking care of him!", Hinata said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The setter just gave him an unimpressed look, ignoring the flutter in his chest when Hinata included Kageyama in the caring for the hurt creature. Kageyama hardly did anything at all, yet Hinata still includes him. "Ok! Follow me to the bathroom", were the instructions Hinata gave him as he walked out his room, crow wrapped in a now very dingy looking baby blanket. The setter trailed behind the petite boy, and he was definitely not watching the sway of Hinata's hips or the muscles in his legs flexing as he walked. 

"Alright", starts Hinata as they arrive in the bathroom,"so I'm gonna clean him with this rag and some soap while you hold him down". Kageyama nods before his mind processes what Hinata said. Then the words catch up with him,"Ohhh no. Not going to happen. That thing hates me! Why should I even touch it?". Hinata looks at him like he's grown three heads then he's laughing, head thrown back showing off the smooth tan expanse of his neck. Kageyama flushes and curses inwardly for getting so worked up. Breathlessly Hinata answers him,"Bill does not hate you! You just have a scary face!" A slap to the head was given in response. 

A few minutes later, a reluctant Kageyama and a chirpy Hinata were washing the hurt crow. Kageyama was still wary of the crow but after a while he got used to it and the crow didn't seem to mind him anymore. Hinata's hands were gentle, his nimble fingers lathering the creature in soap, gently working through its feathers with the rag. Kageyama watched on, fascinated at how calm the shorter boy is. How his hands can be both gentle yet firm when he needs it. The setter feels Hinata's hands brush across his and it makes the setter flinch from the warm that erupted from the simple touch. If the spiker noticed he doesn't say anything. 

"Alright! All done", Hinata declares as he grabs a new blanket to wrap the bird in. Kageyama says nothing, just watches as Hinata brings the bird close to his chest and coos. A soft smile graces Kageyama's face and for a second he's content on just watching, chest warm and fluttery. Hinata looks up from the bird and his hazel eyes make contact with Kageyama's sharp blue ones. He smiles warmly at him, all squinty eyes and freckled cheeks. 

They leave the bathroom at tread back to Hinata's room. Once Hinata places the bird back in his "nest" he turns to Kageyama and blows out a puff of air. "That could've gone really bad. I'm surprised Bill didn't fight you", Hinata says a smile making his way onto his face. Always a smile on his face. "Okay seriously that is such a stupid name. Why did you name it?", Kageyama doesn't answer him. Hinata gives an indignant huff and glares,"Shut up stupid Kageyama! His name is cool! Don't listen to him Bill, he's just a rude setter with a scary face!". The setter sends him a glare that's softer than usual. 

Kageyama leaves Hinata's that day feeling lighter than usual. The spot Hinata's hands brushed his still warm. 

~~~ 

 

A week later found Hinata and Kageyama in front of the same bushes that Hinata discovered the crow. Hinata holding the now healed creature securely in his arms. Kageyama looks on fondly at the reluctance on Hinata's face. "You don't want to let it go do you?", the setter teases. The spiker pouts, lower lip pink and trembling. "Sh-shut up Bakayama. Bill was there for me when no one else was", though he sounded serious, there was a hint of a smile on the orange haired boys face. Kageyama thinks about how he wound up coming over virtually everyday to help Hinata care for the small creature. He thinks about how close they've gotten. How his glares have turned to teasing smiles. He thinks about how much Hinata smiles at him and how the first time he smiled back Hinata fell to the ground with a "UWAH!" and looked up at him in amazement dancing in his eyes. He thinks about all of that while watching as Hinata carefully unwrapped Bill from the blanket and undid the splint, then finally places it on the ground. The bird hobbles for a few small steps, whips it head toward Hinata and caws as a sort of thank you. Bill then snaps his head to Kageyama, its beady eyes blinking once at him then slowly flaps its wings, testing it out. When it finally deemed it okay it took off. It didn't go far, just flew to the nearest building and perch itself there. 

Hinata comes up to stand beside Kageyama. Their hands brush, Kageyama glancing down at them. The setter hears faint sniffles coming from beside him. He says nothing, just intertwines his hands with Hinata's, face on fire. A sharp inhale of breath replaces the sniffling. Kageyama doesn't look to his side, too afraid Hinata will see the soft look in his eyes. Hinata is smiling, all bright eyes and rosy cheeks. He doesn't say anything, just gives Kageyama's hand a gentle squeeze and feels a timid one in return. They stand in amicable silence, until Kageyama decides to speak up. 

"I can't believe you actually cried. Dumbass Hinata" 

"Rude Kageyamaaaa!!"

**Author's Note:**

> i bet Bill was sitting on the building like "God they're so gay just kiss already"


End file.
